The Price Paid For Trust
by Bite-Me-Batty
Summary: Leo and Karai have been married 9 years, and their 8 year old son has a birthday coming up. Leo has big plans for his only child, but a man that he's known since age 18 turns around and betrays Leo, spoiling everything. Excessive references to movies and books. Rated T for violence later on. Currently in editing, but still being updated.
1. Preparations For A Birthday

**Me: Ok, I'm editing this one around a bit, so bear with me if stuff doesn't match up.**

**Leo: Please describe more to us.**

**Me: All you need to know is that this fic supports the following pairings: Leo X Karai, Donnie X April, Raph X Irma, and Mikey X Angela (OC). The turtles are about 30 in this story, and I am an OC(Ryan). All OC's in this story are: Angie, Ryan(me), Andrew, Luke, Kris, Anna and Elsa. Please excuse the Frozen references. I'm a fanatic.**

**Leo: And Bite-Me-Batty owns only the storyline and OCs**

"Kris!" Karai called. "Kris! It's time to write your invitations!" Karai smiled at Leo as footsteps sounded down the hall of their one story house in the woods. A small mutant turtle with thick black hair and a navy mask bounded into the room.

"Hey sport." Leo grinned.

"Hey dad." The small turtle, Kris, sat next to Leo at the kitchen table. Karai put a stack of six blank cards in front of him.

"Six?" Leo asked. "Are we inviting Casey too?" Karai nodded.

"Raph and Irma, Donnie and April and Anna and Elsa, Mikey and Angie, Splinter, Ryan, and Casey." She counted off. "Can you handle that Kris?" Kris nodded and started writing in the first card.

"Mom?" Kris looked at Karai. "Since I'm gonna be nine, can I please just write 'Casey' instead of 'Mr. Casey'? Annnnnddd Ryan instead of Uncle Ryan, since he isn't actually my uncle?" Leo nodded at Karai, who sighed.

"Yes. Yes you can." She said. Then she paused. "But you're still writing 'Uncle Ryan'." Kris sighed and went back to writing. After a few cards were finished, Leo took one and smiled at Kris's hand writing.

_DeAr Uncl DoNNy &amp; AUNt AprIle &amp; ANNA &amp; elsA,_

_I WooD lIk It If you CAme to my BirtDay pArte. It Is oN SaterDay, SeptImBer 11th At 12:00. See you ther!_

_~KrIstoFF m. hAmAto_

Leo translated underneath Kris's message, correcting the misspellings. Afterword, the card looked like this:

_DeAr Uncl DoNNy &amp; AUNt AprIle &amp; ANNA &amp; elsA,_

_I WooD lIk It If you CAme to my BirtDay pArte. It Is oN SaterDay, SeptImBer 11th At 12:00. See you ther!_

_~KrIstoFF m. hAmAto_

_Dear Uncle Donnie, Aunt April, Anna and Elsa,_

_I would like it if you came to my birthday party. It is on Saturday, September 11th at 12:00. See you there!_

_~Kristoff M. Hamato_

Leo corrected the other cards in a similar fashion and placed them in envelopes, addressing each in cursive. Karai looked over his shoulder.

"Leo, Casey and Ryan's flat is at 475_6_ Eastman Avenue. Not 4755." She said. Leo scribbled out the five and wrote a six.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Accidentally send an invitation to their grumpy neighbor." She laughed. "Write in that they're NOT to bring their hockey gear. Kris loses plenty of teeth without the assistant of a hockey puck."

Ryan and Casey had been best friends since elementary school. They'd played together on their middle and high school hockey teams, except for briefly in Ryan's freshman year. Temporarily, he had changed schools and played for the Manhattan Mambas for half of the year until finally he returned and smashed the very team he had just played for mere months ago in the playoffs. The two were now both playing for the New York Rangers, and they shared a flat, although they both had money to spare. Kris just loved it when they brought him stuff like autographed hockey pucks, and sticks, and jerseys…one time Ryan even brought him a signed goalie mask. Karai thought that had been a bit much. But her opinion on the mask changed quickly when Casey told him that he'd tried to bring him an autographed toilet seat from Madison Square Garden, like Fred and George Weasly tried to send one from Hogwarts to Ginny. Then, she'd forbidden anything more than a puck. And even those were hard to get past "security."

Leo chuckled and looked at Kris. Kris finished up his last card and looked up at Karai.

"Mom, what's for lunch?" He asked.

"Pizza. Pepperoni and mushroom with no anchovies." Karai answered.

"My favorite!" Kris grinned. Leo ruffled his hair.

"Ya know, you have your mom's hair." He said, fluffing up Kris's black hair so that the blond hair underneath in the back showed.

"Well duh." Kris joked, smoothing his hair back down. "You don't have any hair to have Dad."

"Lose the 'duh.'" Leo said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Kris, don't talk to your father that way, not even messing around." Karai said seriously.

"Mom, look! He doesn't care!" Kris argued.

"Kristoff! Don't argue with your mother. What she says goes." Said Leo, his eyes deadly serious. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Kristoff Michael!" Karai said. "To your room, and don't you _ever_ let me see that again!" Kris looked at his father to save him, but Leo shook his head. Kris trudged off to his room. Leo turned to Karai.

"He's been chatting with Anna and Elsa too much." Leo said. Anna and Elsa were Donnie and April's girls. At ages ten and thirteen, the girls were starting to develop smart mouths toward the authoritative adults. Donnie made Anna do a round of randori for rolling her eyes, which, according to Donnie was a nasty habit she'd picked up from Elsa. April home-schooled the three, seeing as they couldn't go to a normal public school, so Kris was around them a lot.

"That's no excuse." Karai said.

"I never said it was." Leo said matter-of-factually.

"He needs to learn that what those two do does not dictate what he does."

"Well...they _are_ Raph's nieces and nephew." Leo shrugged and Karai gave a faint hint of a smile.

"I suppose that makes sense." She leaned on the table. "We need to start planning his party."

"Let's start with food." Leo said.

"Pizza and ramen." Karai said instantly. "Ramen for Splinter and pizza for everyone else. Ramen made from scratch. He doesn't care for the instant stuff."

"Uhhh...color theme?" Leo asked.

"Navy and green."

"Cake?"

"Chocolate with strawberry frosting, with a molten double chocolate cupcake with choclate frosting and sprinkles for Ryan, hot fudge sundaes for Casey, Angie and Mikey."

"Our present for him?"

"I dunno yet."

"Well then that's the _only_ thing you _don't_ know." Leo chuckled.

"Yeeeeah." Karai smiled. "Also, tell Ryan and Casey no autographed hockey pucks this year. Kris!" Kris bounded out of his room.

"Yeah?" He asked, then winced under the glare he got from his parents. "I mean...yes ma'am?"

"I never want to see you roll your eyes at your father again." Karai said sternly.

"Or your mother." Leo added.

"Ok." Kris sighed.

"Hey, Rai-Rai?" Leo asked. Leo asked.

"Hm?"

"I know someone who can help get us some stuff for Kris's party."

"Like decorations?"

"Yeah."

"I think he'd like that."

"I'm right here!" Kris crossed his arms.

"Sorry Sport." Leo chuckled.

"Call him, Leo." Karai said as she walked to the pantry.

"Will do." Leo smiled. "Hey Kris, why don't you go out back while I make this call and your mom makes lunch?"

"Who ya callin'?" Kris asked.

"Someone." Leo said, giving Kris a gentle push toward the back door. Kris sighed and walked outside. Leo took out his tPhone and dialed a number.

"Please be quick." Karai called over her shoulder. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Hey Andrew...No, no trouble with Shred Head...haha, nope...no, I was wondering if you could help me out?...I need some stuff for my son's birthday...Yeah!...That's perfect, thanks!...bye." Leo hung up smiling. "Andrew said he can help."

"Good." Karai said, laying a mushroom pepperoni pizza on the table. "How 'bout go and get Kris?" Leo nodded and walked outside to see his son practicing a highly advanced and complex kata. He watched in amazement as the almost-nine-year old preformed the kata perfectly. He applauded after Kris finished. Kris whirled around.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Long enough," Leo said. "To see you do a kata perfectly that no one else could have done at your age."

**Me: So Kris can do a kata perfectly that no other person (or turtle!) could ever do at his age. 0-0 Amazing. Leo, you have one amazing son.**

**Leo: Um...this is just fanfiction. I'm only fifteen. In this story I'm...how old?**

**Me: 30 leader boy, 30.**

**Leo: Wow. **

**Me: 30's not that old. Now **_**60,**_** 60's old.**

**Leo: Not really. Not when your 80. **

**Me: Hm...true dat. XD R&amp;R people! Let me know what ya think!**

**Leo: Wait, since when are you and Casey best friends?**

**Casey: Since elementary school, seriously don't you read?**

**Me: Times have changed, Leo. See you guys later!**


	2. Baited With Party Supplies

**Me: recap: Leo's awesome son Kristoff did an amazing kata. Now to respond to some reviews. To Guest: Yes! I am OBSESSED with Frozen! To guest, LittleVentLOVER: Thanks for your support! Much appreciated! To blueturtlepower4ever: Thanks for the compliment! And Leo was much relieved to hear that! XD and finally to Turtle Tomboy: Thanks! And yes, I am aware of that. ._. but thanks for your support!**

"R-really?" Kris stammered. "I thought I was doing it wrong!"

"No. Every move was perfect." Leo's eyes were wide for a moment, then he smiled broadly and held out his hand for a high three. Kris obliged and they walked inside to where Karai was already sitting at the table.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Babe, Kris just did the 'Raging Dragon' kata perfectly." Leo answered, his tone instantly serious.

"What?!" Karai's face was immediately serious. "I couldn't even do that one half-no, a quarter- right when I was his age!"

"Neither could I, but he did it."

"How is that even possible?"

"I dunno, I think I'll call Splinter and ask him to check it out."

"Splinter? You don't think-"

"MOM! DAD!" Kris yelled. His parents both turned to look at him. "It's just a stupid kata, it's no big deal." He crossed his arms.

"Kris, it is. It shows you have a great potential." Leo said, pulling out his tPhone and dialing Splinter.

"You don't have to call Grandfather!" Kris grumped. "If there's something you need to know, figure it out yourself." Karai frowned and tapped his shoulder.

"Why don't we go ahead and eat?" Karai asked, though her tone said not to argue. Kris, who wasn't going to to begin with, hungrily nodded.

"Hey sensei...yes...no, no...Kris just did the 'Raging Dragon' kata perfectly...yeah, I wondered...exactly!...ok, bye." Leo tapped the "End call" button and grabbed a slice of pizza. Kris watched as he chewed on it, then Karai cleared her throat.

"So." She began.

"He'dth on hidth way. He wantdth to thdee Kwith do the kata." Leo responded through a mouthful of pizza. Karai glared daggers at him and he quickly swallowed. "I mean, he's on his way, he wants to see Kris do the kata." Karai chuckled.

"I think eighteen years with Mikey affected you greatly." She sniggered.

"Mikey still does it constantly and honestly, Angie is no better." Leo laughed. "And on that note, neither are Ryan and Casey."

"Wait, Uncle Mikey, Aunt Angie, Cathey and Uncle Wyan talk wiv ver mouffs full?" Kris asked through his pizza. Leo laughed harder, and Karai glared at him for setting such a bad example. Leo grinned sheepishly and started searching for a pack of instant ramen in the pantry. Splinter was fast, and traveling by sewers where there was no traffic, so he didn't have time to make it from scratch, despite what his sensei may think of it. He ran some water into it and popped it into the microwave. After it was done Leo sat it on the counter to cool and started washing a pair of chopsticks so they could dry as he finished his pizza. The family of three chatted animatedly as they ate their mid-day meal. The doorbell ringing them sent them all into silence.

"C'mon in! It's unlocked!" Leo shouted. The door creaked down the hall and shut with barely a sound. Leo moved the ramen and chopsticks to the table as the tall and dignified form of his sensei walked into the kitchen/dining area.

"Leonardo, you must keep your door locked at all times. And be more carefully how willingly you admit people into your home, and always be sure of _who_ you are admitting into your home. What if it had not been me?" Splinter lectured his oldest son.

"Sorry sensei." Leo said, bowing his head.

"Do not let this happen again." Splinter ordered.

"Hai sensei." Leo gave a short bow and offered his sensei a seat at the table with the ramen. After he sat down, Leo grabbed a long trench coat and a broad-rimmed fedora from a hook on the wall as Kris sniggered at his dad's guilty obedience of his grandfather.

"Leonardo, where are you going?" Splinter asked.

"To see Andrew." Leo replied, buttoning up the trench coat. "About Kris's birthday."

"OH!" Kris snatched up the stack of cards, still on the table and thumbed through them, choosing one and giving it to Splinter. Without a word, Splinter opened the envelope and read the card.

"I will be sure to attend your party." Splinter smiled at Kris as Leo dropped his fedora on his head. This did little to conceal his appearance, and it wasn't inconspicuous at all, but it did enough that the citizens of New York, who had apparently seen everything but mutant turtles, wouldn't give him a second glance. He gave Karai a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Kris's hair and waved at Splinter.

"Bye, guys! See ya later!" He said.

"Bye, babe."

"G'bye, dad!"

"Goodbye, Leonardo."

Leo walked down the hall and then outside. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his keys to his truck. He climbed in and made quick work of the five-hour trip, taking back roads and such, shortening it to an hour and a half. He was careful to avoid too much traffic, because if a human _did_ stare at him long enough, then it would be easy to see his leafy green skin, blue mask, and katanas poking up out of the collar of his trench coat. After a while, he came to the old abandoned fortune cookie factory, that had been the setting of so many of his and his brothers' battles. He parked across the street in an alley and crossed over to a burly, blonde man in khaki shorts, a black t-shirt and a pair of Nikes leaning against the wall. As he approached, Leo removed his hat.


	3. A Cold-Blooded Betrayal

**Me: Okays so this takes care of the editing (so far) for this story. I've updated my writing style a bit, although this story will probably still change a LOT from now. Please fasten your seatbelt, and keep your hands, arms, legs, and any other body parts, including those not actually attached to your body (i.e., shrunken heads, disconnected arms from your latest battle with your enemies, etc.) inside the vehicle at all times, and prepare yourself mentally and emotionally for a super crazy thrill ride!**

"'Ey Leo." The man said with a thick Brooklyn accent, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Andrew." Leo smiled. Andrew gave a little laugh, standing up straight.

"When you first came up, I thought 'why da heck is dis guy wearin' a trench coat in da middle a summa?' Bu' den I said 'oh dat mus' be mah buddy Leo!'" He explained. Leo chuckled. "So 'ow's short stuff doin'?"

"You mean Kris?" Leo asked. Andrew gave a nod in reply. "He's doing great. He performed the 'Raging Dragon' kata perfectly today." Leo's voice was full of pride.

"Idn't dat da kata ya mentioned was da really difficult one?" Andrew tilted his head questioningly. Leo gave a proud nod. Andrew released a low, impressed whistle. "Woah. And da kid's wha, seven?"

"Eight, about to be nine." Leo corrected.

"So you was 24 when 'e was born?"

"23."

"Yeah. Hehe."

"So...about the party supplies?"

"Wha' 'bou' dum?"

"Do you have them?" Leo asked. Despite all of his many years of ninja training, he missed the suspicious smirk on Andrew's face.

"Yea. Folla' me. An' why don' ya take dat coat off? It's scorchin' out 'ere." _And it'll be easier to disarm ya dat way._ Andrew finished to himself. Leo obliged to Andrew's wishes, agreeing in terms of the temperature, unbuttoning the coat and draping it over his sweat drenched arm. Then he followed Andrew into the alley.

Bad idea. Never follow _anyone_ into an alley, even if they _are_ your friend.

Andrew's Ford pickup was parked, a tire almost _carefully_ positioned over the manhole cover, and the back door open. For some strange reason, possibly stress, distraction, or pure luck on Andrew's part, Leo didn't notice his companion's suspicious expression. Andrew stuck his head into the back of the truck and pulled out a delicate looking, shiny, and sharp tanto, juxtaposed to his stocky and well-built frame. Leo still didn't notice. But pretty soon, his ninja senses started to kick in.

"Andrew...do you get a strange feeling something's about to go wrong?" Leo asked.

"Yea...real strange. I almos' got da feelin' it's gonna happen...now." As he spoke the final word, Leo was immediately surrounded by a posse of Foot soldiers. He reached for his katanas, but Andrew quickly plucked them from their sheathes and tossed them aside. Leo looked at him in surprise, and Andrew's smirk grew bigger. Leo gasped sharply in surprise and stumbled backward into the waiting arms of the Foot, who restrained him immediately.

"Andrew, what's your deal?" Leo asked, desperately searching the man's face for the friend he had known so well since age eighteen-or rather, the friend he thought he had known so well since age eighteen-as he struggled to free himself from the Foot.

"I'm my deal freak." He sneered. "I was neva ya friend. I was jus' tryin' ta get on ya good side, earn ya trust! And it worked! And better than Farlon's weak approach!" Suddenly Leo was plunged into a pool of memories...

_**-flashback-**_

_"Nah Luke. It's no biggie."_

_"You sure Leo?"_

_"Look. It's no big deal."_

_"If you say so...but you won't be for long." Suddenly, a smirk curled onto Luke Farlon's face. Leo's eyes narrowed as he saw it, and he drew his twin blades. _

_"Luke, what's going on?" Leo demanded. Luke let out an evil chuckle that sent shivers racing down Leo's spine. In an instant in which Luke snapped his fingers, Leo was surrounded by the Foot clan. Leo easily defeated the ninjas with his katanas and turned to Luke who's eyes widened. The dark haired eighteen-year-old threw a smoke bomb and disappeared behind a shield of thick gray smoke._

_**-end flashback-**_

"Luke?" Leo asked quietly. A tall, lean, black cloaked foot soldier pushed forward, but toward Andrew not Leo, and spitting curses the entire way.

"My approach was the same one you just used!" He said, getting up in Andrew's face.

"Luke?!" Leo asked, shocked at the soldier's voice. The soldier turned quickly toward the captive, and the black mask and red headband loomed closer. Upon coming to stand in front of Leo, the soldier pulled off his mask, revealing the dark hair and green eyes of Luke Farlon. Leo's ex-friend.

"How's life freak? It's been awhile. Say...thirteen years?" He laughed. "It took a good long time for Muscles to finally get a hold of you. You know, I can't wait to rip that shell off your back and cut you to pieces and-" Andrew whacked the back of Luke's head.

"Just shut ya mouth." he sneered. Luke turned back to Andrew and growled.

"Tell me to shut my mouth again you-"

"ENOUGH!" Rahzar pushed through the crowd.

"Wow Rahzar. Sixteen years and you haven't changed a bit." Leo said mockingly.

"Thirty years of age under your shell, and you've only gotten even more of a smart mouth!" Rahzar growled. He then clapped Andrew congratulatingly on the shoulder. "Good job, Wilson."

"Thank you Rahzar, dat means so much coming from you." Andrew's voice was filled with a sickeningly sincere gratitude. He snapped his fingers. Leo winced as his arm was wrenched out of place and the soldiers holding him dropped him in front of Rahzar. Leo glared at the skeletal mutant, then shifted his cold gaze to rest on Andrew.

"You said you were my friend." Leo hissed. " I trusted you."

"I know." Andrew smiled dangerously. "We all make mistakes, yers was just turned out to be a deadly one. But as you'll learn," He backhanded Leo across the face, freeing a yelp of pain and leaving a tingly, stinging red mark behind. Andrew's voice deepened so much that Leo couldn't hear any traces of his accent as he finished his sentence.

"That's the price paid for trust."

**Me: That cliff hanger though. Well, I'll update soon enough. Tata!**


	4. An Unexpected Search Party

**Me: Daaaaaaaang. How long has it been since I updated this? Editing no count-y.**

**Leo: A long time.**

**Me: So…RECAP! Leo's in the hands of the Foot clan, thanks to his ex-friend Andrew. Let's adventure back to his house after a while and see what's going on there….**

**AND I have been editing, so you MIGHT wanna go back to chapter one. Just a suggestion. Oh, and Irma is NOT a Kraang in this! She is an actual PERSON! #FindTheRealIrma**

**Oh, and see if you don't get the reference in the chapter title.**

* * *

"I'm worried, Father." Karai was pacing back and forth in front of Splinter, looking indeed, veryworried. "He should have been back by now!" Kris watched her, his face unusually serious.

"I am worried as well." Splinter confessed. "But I taught him well. He should be fine."

"Grandfather," Kris spoke up, looking at the screen of his tPhone. "He isn't on the map. Like, at all. His tracker isn't working." Karai looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, Leo's deep blue spot was absent from the map, nowhere to be found.

"Do you still think he's ok?" Karai asked, the dryness of her tone covering something else.

"I believe it would be wise if you called my other sons and their families, as well as Mr. Jones and Mr. Chapman." He said, worry creasing his features.

"Kris, call Casey and Uncle Ryan." Karai ordered, pulling out her tPhone, panic starting to leak into her voice, despite her efforts to remain calm. She frantically began dialing Donnie and April. "I'll handle everyone else."

"Hai, haha.*" Kris nodded and began dialing his 'uncle'.

"Hello? April?...It's Leo. He left to see Andrew about party supplies 5 hours ago and still isn't back yet….No, I don't know what happened!...No, he isn't on the map either. I don't know what to do, April!" Karai's voice had risen and was now very high. Kris was rather shocked to see his usually stoic mother in such obvious panic and immediately wrapped up his conversation with Ryan to run over to her. He gave her a hug, which she returned with her free hand, smiling apologetically. "Thank you, April. I'll see you later, then."

"April and Donnie are on their way, and April offered to take care of phoning the others." Only a hint of relief had entered her tone. "Hopefully, we can find him quickly."

"Mom?"

"What is it, Kris?"

"I think Aunt April's shy-kick powers can help." Kris appeared proud of this suggestion.

"It's 'psychic.'" Karai corrected. "And maybe you're right." She ruffled his hair, forcing a small smile. Kris grunted in protest, sighing when it made no difference. He ducked away, running up to his room to wait for the search party.

"Search party's here!" Angie called from outside, ringing the doorbell only a little excessively. When Karai opened the door to admit them, however, Ryan was the first through the door, all decked out in his goalie pads and armed with his goalie stick.

"Who dares kidnap my training partner and best friend?" He demanded.

"Dude." Casey interjected half-heartedly. He, too was armored by his hockey pads, but had two sticks instead of one.

"One of my best friends." Ryan corrected himself. He might have shrugged, but honestly it was difficult for Karai to tell underneath the bulky pads.

'Really not the time." Karai sighed.

"Uncle Ryan, Casey!" Kris came bounding down the stairs. "Didja bring me anything?"

"Sorry, sport." Casey said with a shrug that was much more obvious than Ryan's. "We came to help your mom find your dad. Maybe for your party."

"Dad went to see Andrew for party stuff." Kris informed the party as the others finally got in around the two bulky hockey players in their way.

"Andrew _Wilson_?" Raph asked. Kris nodded.

"Oh _boy!_" Ryan couldn't contain the pleasure, plain on his face as he pushed back his mask. "I've _always_ wanted to cave _his_ head in!" He twirled his stick around, grinning wickedly to reveal two gaps in his teeth; four missing on the top right, in the front, and two on the bottom left, further back. Both the result of playing "hardcore hockey" with Casey. This involved playing with no gear or padding besides the stick, and for Ryan, his catcher and blocker. So he'd been knocked in the face as a result of his lack of a helmet. This had taken place 2 years earlier. "Let's go get 'im!"

"We are not even certain that it is he who caused Leonardo's disappearance. They both could be in the same predicament." Splinter said, placing a hand on his former student's shoulder.

"So I _can't_ bash his head in?" Ryan asked, frustration twisting his face. "Seriously?"

"I did not say that." Splinter said, smiling wryly.

"So I _can._" Ryan said, grinning slyly. "Fab-tastic." Splinter sighed and shook his head.

"Dad's tracker isn't on the map." Kris said, rather matter-of-factually.

"Case? Ryan? Mind if I join in your head bashing?" Raph said, his hand inching toward the hilt of one of his sai swords. Ryan grinned.

"The more, the merrier!"

Kris decided to start handing out invitations at this time and did so as the adults discussed a plan of action.

"It would seem, Father, that Andrew is behind this." Karai mumbled, not entirely ready to admit that Leo's friend would betray him.

"He has a Brooklyn accent," Irma pointed out. "I never trust a guy with a Brooklyn accent."

"Beatin' up Brooklyn bullies!" Mikey grinned, throwing an arm around Angela. "Just like old times?"

"Ho-yeah." Angie agreed.

"Any idea where he is?" Donnie asked, turning to April. April, in response, closed her eyes, pressing the first two fingers of each hand to the side of her head.

Elsa and Anna-who had come with their parents for lack of adult supervision at home-tore into Kris's party invitation.

"The Fortune Cookie Factory on Laird Street." April mumbled, still deep in concentration.

"The old, abandoned one that they still haven't torn down?" Angie asked.

"Yeah."

"The one where we used to fight the Purple Dragons?"

"Yeah."

"The one next to- "

"YES!" April shouted, glaring at Angela, who in turn, threw her hands up.

"Sorry, I was trying to get the specifics!"

"Anyway." Donnie broke in. "I'm sure that we'll find him."

"Arigato.**" Karai said gratefully.

"We need a team to go, and a team to stay." Ryan said. "Casey, you're team captain, you assign people to their teams."

"Splinter's captain for the team that stays here. For sake of my voice, we'll just call you guys the home team. The search party will be the away team." Casey explained. "Angie, Irma, Splinter, and….Mikey. You guys are home. Stay with the kids. Me, Ryan, Raph, Donnie, April and Karai are gonna be away."

"Why does April get to go?" Angie whined.

"Cuz she's the chic with the psychic powers." Ryan said, as Casey prepared to answer. Slowly, the latter closed his mouth. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're right." Casey said with a shrug.

"Can. We. Go. Now. _Please?!_" Raph growled.

"Oh, fine." Casey grunted.

* * *

_*haha is Japanese for Mother. So Hai haha means yes mother. Chichi means father. Might not show up in this, but is helpful to know._

_**Arigato is Thanks for anyone that didn't know._

**Me: Whoooooooooo suspense! R&amp;R, F&amp;F por favor! Vänligen! Bitte! ****Onegaishimasu! ****Os gwelwch yn dda****! Ok, I said please in Spanish, Swedish, German, Japanese and Welsh! If that doesn't earn some reviews and follows and crap, I dunno what else there is to do!**


End file.
